


Want me more

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, First Time, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Small Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Before he knows it he’s thrown on the bed, and he shamelessly opens his legs, crawling a little further, inviting, calling for this alpha. His alpha. Come. Come to me. Come and take me. Ah, fuck yes. Want me more. More.





	1. Want me more

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I swore I’d never again write smut and stay on the kissy cutesy writing, but damnit. I needed this. I promise you some filthy bliss.

Game of cat and mouse. Tag between horny teenagers. Denial in its greatest stage. That is what Jian Yi has been spouting at him the past 10 minutes, and Guan Shan has told him to fuck off, to shut his fucking trap, cursing at him five, six, who fucking knows how many times since the past 9 minutes. But Jian Yi is not hearing him at all, totally unaffected by his rough outcome as he’s going at his bubbly, talkative, never ending chatter and it is impossible to make him stop. It is all bullshit he’s yapping about, Guan Shan thinks, as he’s still going on about how lucky he is to have He Tian, and him to have his back. To keep him safe and sound. It’s a privilege, he says, which Guan Shan knows, is a total bullshit. Privilege to his ass, it is a fucking pest, pest! Jian Yi just plain laughs at him, asking him if he really is so sure about that. Guan Shan can feel the anger rise in him and his hands ball in fists. The blond is still bullshitting and saying it is only about time when Guan Shan comes to his senses. Which he obviously denies, because no. It isn’t like that. It isn’t like that at all. He isn’t He Tian’s bitch. Hell no. That is some bullshit and he is having none of it. He is his own man and he is going to fight anyone, just like he is _this_ close to fight Jian Yi. Jian Yi is telling him otherwise, telling him he needs protection, telling him he needs someone, when in truth he can do just fine on his own. Fuck them, fuck all of those bastard motherfuckers, they can go and fuck themselves in the ditch Guan Shan is just about to beat Jian Yi into. He Tian this, He Tian that, when it isn’t about his damn own alpha Zhan Zheng Xi he is usually going on about endlessly, he just has to bring even more annoying fucking topic to talk to him about. Guan Shan doesn’t give a fuck about alphas and omegas and this fucked up world and it’s stupid rules and whatever, hell, if this annoying bastard will bring up that name one more time, say one more time they were – fuck it. He lungs forward, fists grabbing a fistful of Jian Yi’s white shirt front, his face probably screaming murder as he can just barely hold his temper. Jian Yi’s face twists into a slight panic, then instantly turning into relief, pissing Guan Shan even further as just then a hand lands between them, the overprotective boyfriend coming to rescue once again. He huffs out an angry breath, yanking the shirt for a last show of power before letting go and mumbling few pointless curses. Jian Yi’s happy go face bounces to Zheng Xi’s neck, his knight in rescue taking a hold of his jumpy counterpart as he casts a slight glare in Guan Shan’s direction, before turning his attention to the blond. Guan Shan clicks his tongue at him, knowing it isn’t really meant as a threat. He isn’t the slightest interested in the show going on in front of him and desperately craves for some silence after all that shouting next to his ear. He turns to leave the annoying lovebirds in their own world. They are his friends, but no one needs to see that. No one. As he stomps off, he can’t help but let the words thrown at him repeat in his mind, his features staying dark and pissed.

Fuck alphas.

Fuck omegas.

Fuck it all.

He’s fuming as he walks down the campus ground on the late night, his dark mood thankfully giving him the peace he needs from other people. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone. Doesn’t even want a glance from some prick thinking something, fucking anything, and shit, his mood goes even darker as he sees the person he least wants to see in this moment. Why and how he is still here, Guan Shan doesn’t want to know, but it is just his damn worst luck. He Tian comes by as if nothing’s wrong, taking no hint of the redhead’s foul mood, instead, he casually says hi to him and starts walking with him. And Guan Shan knows what he’s doing, knows what other people think when he does this, when they do this, and hates that there’s part in him that gets some weird fucked up satisfaction out of all of this. He despises that feeling, wants it dead, kill it, his instincts spiking up as He Tian casually leans over and hint of his scent catch in his personal space. It’s a mix of his cologne with his natural scent, faint but possessive in way Guan Shan is familiar with. It alerts his senses and he fights an urge to turn his eyes to the taller man, keeping them steady on the road ahead instead. Once they’re well over 10 minutes in their walk and He Tian has gone quiet more than 5 minutes ago, neither of them say a word. It's not awkward though, it’s rather comfortable, almost natural, like they belong just in there. Together. But of course Guan Shan knows what he’s doing. He’s not blind, he’s not stupid, he sees people looking and wanting, wanting him, wanting He Tian. It’s satisfying and it makes him itch for something, but it also makes him mad. It makes Guan Shan feel sick. Sick in so many ways, because he’s definitely not some damsel in distress and fuck, he hates all of this. He might be an omega but he isn’t weak. He craves for a fight, have some good punches to satisfy his string like stretched nerves, but he knows starting a fight will only attract more attention, so it’s not really a favorable option right now. It would be stupid to be caught after all. By the police he means. People are still taking a look, glances lingering and staring, his scent, He Tian’s scent, attracting different kind of people. But as He Tian still keeps with him, glued to his side, just like when Zhan Zheng Xi keeps company to Jian Yi, he and He Tian can have their own peace and calm.

It's the unexpected hold on his wrist that makes his body jolt both angrily and somewhat expectantly towards the one holding it, some tension relieved in the swing.

He's proud of his fast reflects as he throws a punch, but to his distaste he misses, his body going through a series of shivers as his hand is taken hold of, restricted, stronger hand holding his in place. Fuck, he wants to slash out, get his build up annoyance out, sudden wave of warmth surging through his body from the place his hands are hold of. He Tian gives him a darkish look, not yet pissed off but annoyed at the disobedience or whatever. It ticks Guan Shan off, he doesn’t like it. He’s not going to submit. He tugs angrily at his hands trying to get himself free, but He Tian is taking none of it. The late autumn evening is crispy yet somehow full of warmth.

“… Are you going into heat?”

He can’t believe his ears, dumbstruck expression rising on his face. He’s no fucking way going into heat, Guan Shan thinks as He Tian’s scent lingers closer around him, a little stronger, a little bolder. He struggles in the hold again, trying to pull his arms free. He’s definitely not in heat, he knows his own body, he has gone into heat before, he’s not some naïve stupid little kid. Like hell he would ever be here with He Tian if he was going into heat, is this motherfucker stupid or what.

“Fuck you! Leave me alone!”

It’s all in vain and He Tian holds him until he calms down before easing his grip, fingers gradually letting go of his wrists and Guan Shan backs on his tracks. He takes some of his personal space back and goes back to walking. He wants to get away, it’s not heat, hell no, but it does feel like something’s going on. And He Tian is still next to him, still acting like he belongs there, just like he does almost every day whenever he has a chance to. It annoys Guan Shan, heart thumping in his chest as he fastens his pace just a little to get away, even just a little. It’s not heat, he doesn’t think so. His heat is more… more crazily hazed, more throbbing and unbearable want in his gut, more vivid and delirious burn deep inside him, fire going through his body as he keeps wanting. Wanting an alpha, wanting to be satisfied and filled over and over again, until he’s satisfied, until he’s so spent that he can’t take it anymore. Instincts are fucked up. Then again, this part in his life is still somewhat mystery to him, an unexplored district, since Guan Shan hasn’t ever spent his heat with anyone. It’s the flush of increased pheromones in the air that bring him instantly back to reality from his deep thoughts. It’s angry, displeased, almost unbearably possessive scent he's met with and Guan Shan almost, almost feels the effect of them in him. It burns slightly, sending a tingle in his gut, satisfaction creeping inside him. He hates his natural instincts, hates the small voice in his mind wanting to be subdued by this man emitting this scent, for him to take him, have him, no, no fucking way he’s okay with that. He resists the urge to shake his head and just acts natural, he can feel He Tian’s eyes back on him and somehow everything that’s happening awakens something in him. This somehow excites him. He wants to explore this further. His heart beats just slightly faster for the thrill. He takes a curious look around as he slows his pace down a little. Just what was it this time? A look? Body gesture? Lick of lips in the distance? Hunger in the eyes? Before he knows it, it’s driving him mad, but Guan Shan settles just puffing an annoyed breath, rolls his eyes and keeps walking, managing his calm for once. It doesn’t take more than few more minutes until he’s back at home, finally alone at his studio apartment, He Tian gone from his side and he can feel himself relax. Yet tension builds up in his muscles. “Fuck!” he groans angrily and shrugs his coat off, Jian Yi’s words from earlier playing on his head as he grabs a beer from the fridge and throws himself on his bed. He turns the tv on and chunks the first beer down, feeling impatient. Is his heat coming after all? It shouldn’t be until another week, but somehow he’s feeling unusually restless, like there's a wave of something waiting to come, take over him, something that’s him but not him. Burning desire. Flaming want. He ends up jerking off in the shower to ease up his nerves, warm water running on his skin as his right hand pumps steady, fingers sliding along his length to ride through his building up, soon escalating good feeling. He watches his cock turning darker shade as he gets closer to his orgasm, eyes falling closed somewhere along the moment and he finally goes over the edge, drops of cum falling on the drain with the water running his skin clean. He feels re-born, tension gone but a little sluggish, finishing washing up, ready to crash in his bed for an early morning shift tomorrow.

The next morning the alarm wakes him up around 7am, ungodly hour to wake up on a Saturday morning. But sometimes life is just shit and in the need of money things had to be done. Work is something Guan Shan enjoys, free of pests and just jobs to get done. Like other omegas, he too is taking the heat suppressants and it is all thanks to them he can live like a normal person in this sick society. He hates taking the mediation though, but unless you are mated, taking them is pretty much a norm. And mated, Guan Shan obviously isn’t. As much tells the unmarked, light skin on his neck. The medication is annoying and troublesome, but at least he doesn’t attract – No, forget that shit, he does still attract alphas. At least one of them. And yes, he knows it is his own fault when he’s been a little careless about his heat, thinking he can still manage one more day at school or at work before his heat. So yes, he has gotten some unwanted attention from some alphas trying to corner him up in the streets few times. Luckily he’s not some weak pussy and can fight them off without much of a trouble, and throwing a punch or kick here and there is always pretty fucking satisfying, especially at those fuckers. When he thinks about it, he’s really lucky he never loses that much control of his body in the first day of his heat. On the second day, when the heat finally hits him hard, he spends his time at home in his own studio apartment, few days living in filthy, lust filled hours drowning in pleasuring his own body. His body is greedy and begs for release, craving for a touch going deeper than his own fingers can reach. It’s shameless when he’s at it, mind going wild and crazy over scenarios what and which would be best and how and where. He wants them all, alphas, anyone, just give it to him. Once it calms down, he curses this fucked up world again, trying to forget all the faces, that _one fucking face_ that keeps lingering in his mind no matter what.

The day passes and soon it’s 9pm and Guan Shan is done with work. Overworking two hours has made his body grow tired and weary. But he feels somehow jittery, nerves on edge and he can feel, see eyes stealing glances of him as he catches the subway back to home. He’s still feeling pretty chill though, checking his phone when suddenly an oncoming call from one smug bastard appears on his screen, disturbing his idly, boring browsing. The caller ID sparks an unwanted catch in his breath, inviting surge of something in him and Guan Shan can immediately feel it.

Fuck.

Oh fucking fuck.

It’s his heat.

No fucking way.

He checks the current stop, the lights on the screen signaling him there’s still four more stops until his own. The screen of his phone goes dark, but it doesn’t take more than 3 seconds for it to light up again and Guan Shan bites on his lower lip, hating this anticipation in his gut. He knows he’s drawing attention, he knows he can’t control his scent, his pheromones probably all over the place, the ‘where are you’ message dropping from He Tian sparking a shiver in his back, and the soon following ‘waiting for you at the supermarket next to your place, I’m starving’ making the feeling run through his body.

Fuck. This is dangerous.

Before his mind is clouded by anything weird he lies something vague, hoping He Tian will not be there anymore after some 10 minutes. Because he needs to get home. Like right now.

There’s no response and Guan Shan is already at his stop, passing by a man asking him if he wants any company with a death stare. It keeps the creep off and Guan Shan takes every second stair up, hurrying his way out the station while holding the menacing look on his face to ward people off. It doesn’t usually escalate this fast, he thinks as he feels his body slowly start burn like a fever taking over. He knows his scent lingers around. He always carries this emergency shot with him, but that thing is not really something he fancies taking because of the side effects, so instead of relying on that, he’s really trying to make it back home.

Thankfully the streets are quiet in the residential area and Guan Shan has his peace, his home already in sight. He takes the stairs, feeling his breath already unusually hard, sweat gathering all over his body. It’s when he reaches his floor that his body freezes. No, that’s not it at all. More like hard burn. He’s on fire.

Because, he’s there.

Motherfucker…

This can’t be happening.

He Tian stares at him, his usually cool and smug composure falling right there in front of Guan Shan’s eyes. He can see him fight it, resist it, resist his scent, mouth falling open as he clearly tries to clear his mind from whatever it is that’s trying to take control over him.

It’s the first step that makes Guan Shan let out that weird sound. And it’s obvious He Tian heard it.

Guan Shan can’t make himself to run and before he knows it, He Tian is right there, silently repeated ‘fuck!’ echoing in the hall along fast footsteps, and a hand finds his hair, lips almost at his, body barely fighting the urge to claim and take. He takes a sharp breath, inhaling He Tian’s scent, an alpha’s scent so close to him, so delicious, so tasty and he wants nothing more than have a closer taste, indulge himself in this scent. His hands find their way on He Tian’s arms, gripping, holding strong and not wanting to let go. The hand in his hair barely holds the short strands, managing the distance. If it was up to Guan Shan, they would be kissing already. Actually, what the fuck, why weren’t they already kissing?! He tries to plunge forward but the resistance keeps him away.

“Ah, Little Mo…” He Tian groans, all the pheromones making it harder for him to concentrate as he spits out, “What the fuck’s this? You’re walking around the city smelling like _this_?”

He Tian holds his grip, seriously thanking his mind of steel, if it wasn’t for that he would be probably already trying to have his way with this omega in heat, insert something in him he can already feel responding to all of what's happening. It’s really taking all of his self-control not to bounce, not to devour. Really, fuck, the scent is so heavy it is almost making him dizzy, what is it with this amount of pheromones. He never expected it to be this much. He really needs to get Guan Shan away from the hallway, away from him. But does he really want that? It’s a confusing mess in his head, the grip in his body driving him mad.

“I told you to go home, didn’t I?” Guan Shan manages to half moan, body finally managing to inch closer. Just a little bit more and he could finally…

The twitch in the corner of He Tian’s lips tells Guan Shan he’s really, _really_ pissed off, but right now it doesn’t matter, he would so much rather have that hot mouth on his, have a deep taste to finally discover how it would be like to kiss those lips. Those lips he has thought about kissing million times during his heats. It is what he wants, what he craves for, for the starters anyway. And if he soon wouldn’t get them, he would be very, _very_ mad. In a spur of a moment he releases his hold onto He Tian’s arms and lunges toward to hold his neck, but He Tian is faster than him, bending his arms behind his back, chest leaning against his back and Guan Shan can only whine a groan, his body sensitive from head to toe. A touch of fingers and hot breath caresses over his nape, and it brings his sanity back a little as a jolt of ultimate satisfaction and fear runs on his veins. He manages to hold down his moan this time. His body stills, He Tian’s heavy sigh filling the silence in the air as his lips land to caress the skin on his neck, nose rubbing in the area to bask in Guan Shan’s scent. It’s turning He Tian on so much it’s almost starting to hurt, his cock already painfully hard against the fabric of his pants. Guan Shan’s smells of something warm and spicy, not really sweet but there are traces of something. It’s not like He Tian has never smelled his scent before, it’s more than familiar and comfortable, tasty and definitely to his preference, but at this level, this crazily heavy, this is definitely risky. He feels Guan Shan’s body lose some of its tension and soundless sigh leaves him. It makes He Tian take a short step closer and kiss the nape more firmly as he runs his tongue over it, hint of teeth gracing over the skin, all the while his other hand still holds Guan Shan’s hands captive. It would be so easy to just take him, make him his, but it doesn’t feel right just yet, so he keeps his desperate desire in check. Guan Shan feels the need to submit, want to submit, and fuck if it was He Tian he wouldn’t really mind. It’s all coated in pleasure in his mind, body, mind wanting everything, more. More. More of skin on skin. He Tian feels Guan Shan shiver and then lean against his touch with a small moan, heat and want dancing between them, and fuck he knows he can’t control his own scent properly anymore. If this is going anywhere near where he thinks this is going to, they really need to get the fuck away from this fucking hallway.

“Where are the keys?” He Tian murmurs low against the skin, Guan Shan’s brief ‘left pocket’ making him go straight for his jeans. Guan Shan groans at the sudden, tightening movement of the fabric against his already throbbing hard on. It’s good but not enough, and as He Tian fetches the keys from his pocket, he drags him to his door, the shopping bag sitting on the floor next to the door long since forgotten. He Tian throws the bag inside along Guan Shan, closing the door after him and turning the lock so it clicks and locks.

And everything breaks loose.

Guan Shan’s scent. He Tian’s scent.

He Tian can feel his own rut has already started long since, desire, lust, all unbrearable.

That careless little…

Guan Shan kicks his shoes off, shirt torn away to reveal some skin, but He Tian still holds it in, watching, wanting, the small nudge Guan Shan makes towards his bedroom as he throws his shirt on the floor not going unnoticed of him. His pants are gone in an instant as well and He Tian finally follows, his heart beat already going wild and crazy in his chest as he’s fighting the belt on his black jeans, pulling the damn thing off to wriggle out of his pants. It’s the scent he loves too much, the person he wants more than anything, and he catches with Guan Shan rummaging through his drawer, rutting against his still clothed ass and his hands find his hips. He can see Guan Shan stopping whatever he’s doing and fingers turning to grip the edge of the drawer. They’re all moans, heavy breaths as they explore their first more intimate touches. It’s hot and unbearable, air full of raw want. He Tian presses his chest against Guan Shan’s back, head falling on the crook of his neck as his hard on still goes at it against Guan Shan’s ass. Then his hands discover the bulge on his front. Guan Shan’s cock twitches against his touch and He Tian’s gives it a squeeze, palming along the hard length, rubbing all over it. It makes Guan Shan moan, and He Tian thinks it’s so fucking hot when Guan Shan rolls his hips to meet with his eagerly. He Tian’s hand slips inside the thin fabric, Guan Shan’s cock already rock hard and wet, clear tremble running through his body as He Tian gives it few strokes. His hands holding onto the drawer are turning white from how strongly he grips it, but he rocks his hips against He Tian’s hand and cock, and He Tian swallows, eager breath following. Lost in the new found pleasure, Guan Shan fucks his hand and He Tian lets him, he wants to watch him go over the edge and lose it, and he squeezes harder, goes stronger, rubbing himself more against his ass. He soon feels the cock twitching and cum spill. The boxers Guan Shan is still wearing are wet and dirty and He Tian let’s go of the spent, still half hard cock and pulls the underwear down, ridding his own as well, finally releasing his own hard cock from all confiscation.

“Fucking hell, fuck, shit…” Guan Shan groans out and he finally lets the drawer go, at last somewhat back to his senses after his first orgasm. He grabs few condoms from the drawer, throwing them towards the bed. He’s then turning over and faces He Tian, hand thrown behind his neck and it’s He Tian that manages to find his lips first, harsh clash of tongue and lips taking taste, discovering depths and muffled moans. He Tian’s hard cock presses against his abs, and Guan Shan wraps his fingers around it, he wants it, wants it in so many ways. He’s trapped between the drawer and He Tian, tasty lips suddenly gone from his as they land on his collarbones, and he keeps jerking He Tian off, other hand clasped tight in that black hair as he groans out at the strong suck on his neck. He can feel his own pleasure starting to awaken again, he is in fucking heat after all, he could go out all fucking night. But right now, he wants to make He Tian come. He curses and shoves the man off of him and drops down on his knees, cock in his mouth faster than He Tian can probably comprehend what’s going on, though who the fuck is he kidding, he’s sure he loves it. He sucks on the huge dick, He Tian is definitely bigger than average and it excites him. He can’t quite take it all in, so he works the base with his hand, while sucking the head intently, tongue tasting in circles. He pops up and down on the length as far as he can go, tongue travelling the underside in different motions, and soon a hand lands on his head. And shit, he’s so hard again, fuck. He tastes He Tian on his tongue, hand guiding him to keep the pace he seems to like and when He Tian pushes himself just a little bit too deep, he can’t hold down the moan and gag reflex, his mouth filling with cum and the room echoes with a sharp groan and coughs. His mouth is finally free again, traces of cum dripping down from the corner of his mouth, the taste in his mouth nothing like he’s known before. It’s disgusting in an exciting way and soon he’s back on his feet again, hungry mouth on his and He Tian claims his tongue again. Before he knows it he’s thrown on the bed, and he shamelessly opens his legs, crawling a little further, inviting, calling for this alpha. His alpha. Come. Come to me. Come and take me. Ah, fuck yes. Want me more. _More_.

He watches He Tian watching him, his hand back on his already awakening cock, eyes dark with lust and desire. Guan Shan watches him jerk off himself, his own hands wandering and touching his bare and lonely chest, going further and further, stroking over his throbbing cock before slipping even further. All his touching gets a growl out of He Tian, his cock already full and hard and intent stare following his each movement with a hungry stare. His fingers find his hole, already wet, so wet and dripping and wanting for what’s to come. He’s impressed by He Tian’s self restrain, he was sure he was someone who would just take what he wants, used to having everything he likes. He plays with his entrance a little, small moan on his lips and twitch in his cock as his finger circle around the rim on muscles. It’s wet and begging for attention, and Guan Shan holds his breath when he’s just about to insert a finger, but he doesn’t make it.

The bed creaks under He Tian’s added weight, Guan Shan arching his back when two fingers suddenly invade his insides and he lets out a shameless moan. Yes, yes, yes, yes, just like that. He’s already meeting with the motions, fucking those fingers going in and out him. He knows he’s shameless, filthy, needy bitch, but he doesn’t give a fuck, this is exactly what he wants. In heat or not. Maybe his heat increases his eagerness a little and makes him more wanton, but that doesn’t matter, because fuck, do the fingers pumping in and out of him feel great. He feels himself being more filled up as third one is added, the fullness amazing and so satisfying. The stare directed to him is so intense, it makes him shiver and with heavily lidded eyes he meets He Tian’s eyes. His hands grip the sheets like never and his other hand flies into He Tian’s hair, pulling him down in heated kiss. It’s a mess, teeth bumping and lips sucking in crazed, heavy want.

He Tian slips his fingers out, fumbling for a condom he saw Guan Shan throw on the bed before, his own cock so hard and untouched it almost hurts. The condom rolls easily on its place and he pulls Guan Shan from his ankles, guiding his body closer. The smell of his slick is so strong in the air as it slides down along his ass, and Guan Shan moans just at the feeling of having the tip of his cock at his entrance. He teases him, nudging around, a bit amazed even himself at his own self-control. Why is he playing around like this when the one thing he has wanted for years is presented in front of him like _this_. Holy fuck. It’s heaven and so much better as he finally slams in, the heated muscles taking him in like he’s supposed to have this ass. Guan Shan curses under him and He Tian knows exactly what he’s about, and he waits only a second or two before he’s at it. His cock twitches around the tight muscles as he pulls in and out, Guan Shan’s body rocking to meet him and He Tian holds him a little tighter on his hips, pulling the hips up so he can drive in deeper. He’s covered in sweat already, the heat around them intensifying. Guan Shan’s hand in his back is like a death drip, fingers slipping slowly along his skin before he throws his head behind, hand landing above his head to hold the sheets like his life depends on it. It’s fantastic haze of pleasure as he takes the ass, the muscles sucking him in almost unbearably, heat amazing around his throbbing cock. He never knew his rut could be this fucking horny. He can’t think straight, just wants the man below him. More than anything, more than he has ever wanted anything at all. He speeds up his movements, and a leg wraps behind his torso and he opens his eyes to look at Guan Shan’s shameless display under him. His cock is leaking on his stomach, low moans and sighs falling one after another from his parted lips. His eyes shift a little lower, and he hungrily licks hips lips. He wants nothing more than mark him, lips already sucking on that neck before he’s even aware of it. It startles him a little. He brings his other hand on Guan Shan’s neck hurriedly, biting over the back of his hand to control some of his instincts. He doesn’t want to mark him, no, of course he does, he fucking wants nothing more, but not until they agree on it. Not until Guan Shan says yes. He sinks his teeth on his own skin, a lust filled "don’t fucking do it" reaching his ears. He jerks his hips faster, lips searching for Guan Shan’s lips and hand diving for the weeping cock. If Guan Shan has time to talk he clearly isn’t feeling it enough. A muffled cry meets his lips and another leg winds up behind his back, inviting him closer, pulling him in in even closer embrace. It’s a hot, sweaty mess as He Tian jerks Guan Shan’s cock, rocking his length deeper with each thrust. Guan Shan tores his lips away from him, breath so heavy and He Tian bites his ear, and he feels the walls around him tighten so sweetly, the wet drips of cum all over his hand falling between his fingers. He pumps Guan Shan’s cock through his second orgasm while he rides his own pleasure. But the hot tightness is too much for him and he’s gone already, stilling his movements as he feels his cock pulsing in the heat. It takes a moment for his head to clear and he pulls out just before his knot can form, ridding the condom from his spent cock on the floor. He looks at Guan Shan breathing heavily, eyes still half lidded and looking back at him. He Tian drops down next to him, his back on the mattress. It’s silent. It takes a moment to go down from the high. The heat is still there though, but subdued, for now at least.

Fuck.

It can be this good, huh.

It can be _this_ good, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic in a different style than I have my previous fics and it was pretty fun! I really liked it, though I automatically went back to my usual style few times and had to fix it then, but I hope the text and flow was smooth. How did you like this style? What about this fic? Drop a comment below!


	2. Give me more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, I’m back? I guess? I didn’t think I’d actually continue this fic, but here you go, have a chapter 2? Enjoy this another filthy bliss.

He Tian stares at the smooth, flawless skin, his wandering gaze soon meeting up with tiny strands of red hair. He thinks they’ve grown a little longer, still spiky looking but he's sure if he were to touch them they would feel soft under his fingers. The color is like warm, fiery summer dusk. He wants to slip his fingertips into that red and lean down to breath in the scent from that nape, inhale the best drug he has come to know in this world. But he keeps his desires in check, the place where they currently are at probably not the best place for such close affections. He doesn’t really mind, but knows Guan Shan would definitely disagree. His eyes drop from the red back to his nape, mind racing as he remembers how not that many weeks ago his lips tasted that exact spot, how his teeth graced the unbearable heat and temptation, Guan Shan’s scent glands so swollen it took his everything to hold back and to not bite down and form a bond between them. Thinking of it makes his palms sweat. It’s still amazingly vivid on his tongue, on his hands, on his skin, and he doesn’t understand how he can crave for someone this fucking much. Guan Shan has always occupied a great share of his thoughts, but ever since their night together He Tian has noticed he is almost all he can think of. He's filling his head with crazy thoughts, insanely real dreams of him repeating night after night, hazy when he wakes, yet so clear when he closes his eyes. He gulps down, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, feeling his mouth slowly go dry. He wants him. He needs him. Guan Shan. His burning red. He lets out a bothered, quiet sigh and lowers his gaze just a tiny bit more to look at the neckline of Guan Shan’s yellow t-shirt, the images of what he’s seen underneath surfacing in his mind with the same flow as everything else. Lean muscles, hot skin, bright red hickeys he’s sure took days to heal. To his distaste they’re all gone by now, seeing as there are no more band aids on Guan Shan’s neck covering up anything. He’s more than ready to replace them with some new blossoms, give him some visible marks to tell everyone this man is already taken. He feels heat build up in his body from such possessive thoughts, body temperature soaring as he keeps imagining things even further. He’s not sure what the time is, how much of their lesson has gone by, and he’s sure neither does Guan Shan, the redhead sleeping so soundly on top of his notebook, a line of drool travelling across his cheek to stain the pages. It’s not often he does this, sleep during the class or look so vulnerable and comfortable in public. When the bell rings loud, He Tian is not sure if it is the sound of the ringing or Guan Shan’s slight jump as he awakes from his slumber that gives him a small startle, finally bringing him back to earth from his daydreams. Guan Shan looks around a little confused, blinking sleepily before he shuts his notebook and collects it back to his backpack. He Tian follows after his manners, not sure where the past 25 minutes have gone to. There’s a warm tingle invading his insides, warmth that spreads in every part of his body as Guan Shan swiftly looks at him as he stands up from his chair, checking if He Tian is actually still with him. They take their leave, the chatter of their classmates echoing far in the hallways.

The sky has turned dark as they step outside, the campus ground oddly silent and quiet. Guan Shan yawns out loud and he stretches his arms above his head. He Tian’s gaze follows his lean figure and a sharp gaze suddenly turns to look at him. Guan Shan drops his arms back to his sides and looks at He Tian a little wary. The redhead gives him a look as if He Tian is not catching up in something

”What the hell you think you’re doing?”

He traces the lips that speak. Wonderful thin plumpness he wants to kiss... Whatever Guan Shan means, he is not following at all. His mind is drifting, absent, totally elsewhere and he can’t stop thinking about those lips.

“What?” He Tian manages out. Guan Shan’s eyebrows shoot up.

”... Don’t fuck with me.”

It’s a sentence that gives him ideas, ideas in so many ways. Before he gets too far in that road, there’s a meddling whistle in the air followed with a sound of fast footsteps.

”Yooo, redhead~! He Tian~! Hey, you guys ready for – DUDE, what the fuck?!” Jian Yi comes to a halt from his run, fingers coming up to pinch his nose like there is a stench of something disgusting in air, ”What’s with all of this? You pissed him off again?” he gives Guan Shan a questioning look, Zheng Xi catching up with them and Jian Yi turns dramatically at him as he goes on without even bothering to hear an answer, ”Xixi, let’s hurry up, it stinks in here, let’s forget about these two and have a nice night with just the two us.”

Guan Shan rolls his eyes, his relaxed self back like there was nothing wrong at all a few seconds ago, his indifferent eyes staring at his friends. He lightheartedly flips Jian Yi off and turns to leave, heading for the restaurant they’ve made plans to have dinner today. He Tian watches Zheng Xi cross his fingers with Jian Yi before he accepts Guan Shan's challenge, probably to keep him in some kind of leash, soft red simultaneously rising on both of their cheeks. He Tian takes the moment to turn and ignore them, following after his escaping redhead. He wonders, what was it that set him off this time? Guan Shan looks just like always, soft scoff on his face and He Tian adores him, the annoyed order of ‘don’t fucking stare’ making his heart thump a little wildly in his chest, calling his little Mo a ‘fiery red ball of fluff’. It sparks a playful fight between them, He Tian throwing his arm around Guan Shan shoulder to keep him close, the redhead trying to pry him off.

“And those two say they’re not together when they flirt like _that_,” Jian Yi sneers, pondering, “You think they actually fucked already?”

Zheng Xi settles for just shrugging, it’s not a topic he really wants to delve into.

“Huh?! Your eyes must be rotten!”

“Little Mo, no need to be so shy,” He Tian teases him, watching the red rise on Guan Shan’s ears, “I’ll make sure to keep you satisfied.”

“Fuck! Shut up! You’re all crazy in the head!”

And just like that it’s like nothing odd happened at all, the cheerful chatter filling the silence between the four friends as they make their way to a pub near the station. They order food and drinks, the meal satisfying and loud, beer chunked down as the happiness of Friday is in the air and weekend is welcomed. Guan Shan has work the next day so he keeps his pints moderate, the two empty glasses followed by a glass of water instead of alcohol. Two hours pass in a blink. Jian Yi ends up piggybacking Zheng Xi as they take their leave, his somewhat drunken state obvious as he keeps trying to give his partner a hickey or two, Zheng Xi clearly already given up on his wobbly advances as he just tries to keep him steady on his back. They bid their goodbyes for the night, red and black walking side by side to the opposite direction than their friends. There’s a comfortable, soft breeze in the night as they walk the dim streets, He Tian right next to Guan Shan, shoulders bumping here and there as they walk the narrow paths. It’s somehow already become a habit for He Tian, seeing Guan Shan home like this. And He Tian admits he likes it too. Since there’s no permanent mark on his tempting redhead, he needs to make sure he’s not nabbed by just anyone in these dark streets. It’s possessive and dominating trait he knows, but an alpha’s nature is what it is, he can’t help it. If anyone would dare to try to take what is his, he would fuck up their face in an instant. It’s complicated and not complicated. He Tian knows they want each other in some level, and they’ve grown so comfortable and familiar around each other too, but... his redhead can be stubborn as hell. He Tian is totally fine with small games of cat and mouse, he’s fine with some chasing and pushing, because he knows he will eventually reach at the end of the treasure map, finally conquering all of his redhead. And he knows in his giddy gut this chase is going to be so rewarding. They walk in silence, streets turning quieter as they leave the shopping districts behind and find themselves in the residential areas. He Tian knows their walk is coming to an end and lately it’s every damn time his stomach gets restless as he sees Guan Shan’s house up ahead. Because, who can he kid, this is just not enough for him. Not enough time together, not enough Guan Shan, not enough them. He wants to stay over at Guan Shan’s place, share a bed and sleep next to him, hold him close and cuddle him wrapped in his scent. But he already knows the answer to the question that’s yet again dancing on his lips, a question he’s probably asked every night for the past two weeks.

He can’t help it.

Wanting more.

Needing more.

After their countless fucking throughout the night, after their bodies coming together again and again in a feverish pleasure, he can’t help but crave for Guan Shan even more. He needs him. He wants him. Kiss him wet and slick, taste every corner of his body to fulfil all his secret needs and to satisfy him to his fullest. Kiss him softly and gently, wrap him in his embrace and hold him close to his heart. Skin to skin. Mix his scent with his. Oh heavens what he would give to have another night like they already had. And yes, he is very aware of the fact that they were both in heat, crazy for each other scents and alpha and omega needs and whatever, he knows all that, but he also knows there was something real buried in all of it. He knows Guan Shan, he knows Guan Shan wouldn’t give in to just anyone. He’s taken it slow to match Guan Shan’s pace, but damn, even slow has its limits. And he’s starting to come at the end of his limits, five weeks should be enough. Jerking off alone works only so long after what he has had a taste of. The sound of the elevator doors opening signal him it’s time they part, Guan Shan nodding him off with a short ‘later’ as he steps inside and the doors close. His red disappears from his sight and He Tian stands still for a moment. He considers all the good. And all the bad.

He hails a taxi, soon lying in his own bed, lids heavy and body warm in the cold autumn evening. His head is full of certain someone as he finally dozes off in a restless sleep. The clock on his night stand reads 4:20am when he wakes up from a horny dream, sheet damp from sweat, hard on so full and heavy he feels he’s going to shoot it with just one touch.

Fuck.

What the...

He’s not...

He’s not in control at all.

His pheromones.

It’s all a crazy fucking mess.

Shit. It dawns on him.

It’s...

It’s his fucking rut.

He Tian groans at the heat on his skin, it’s a tingle and shiver on his back as his cock presses on the mattress and he moves his hips gently to drag his length against it for some friction. He thinks he finally understands what was going on earlier the night, no, it is fucking obvious now. Shit, he’s so stupid. His scent had probably been all over the place and he hadn’t been aware of it at all. No wonder lately his head has been even more full of Guan Shan, how can he forget his rut was coming anyday from now on, tonight might still be a day or two early, but he... Fucking hell, it takes just a small thought of his redhead and his heart instantly skips a beat, gasp on his lips and tremble on his cock as Guan Shan’s face lingers in his head. Oh fuck... Is this for real? He presses stronger against the mattress, hand going underneath his body to grope himself through his underwear, breath catching on his throat as he hastily brings his palm inside the thin fabric. He needs to only grip his cock, hold around it and move his thumb against the head, a muffled groan spoken on the pillow as the orgasm hits his body. It’s unbelievably intense, breath caught in his chest before heavy breaths follow, gross stickiness all over the soft fabric and his hand. He wipes his fingers on his underwear, the stained fabric sticky and moist from all the sweat and other bodily fluids. His mind is spinning. He feels he’s going crazy. Crazy for _him_. Fuck he wants Guan Shan.

Guan Shan rides the almost empty train, the announcement falling from the train speakers waking him up from his sleepy haze, and he feels the train slow down. He stands up and walks outside, the humid and cold autumn wind making him shiver. The high rooftops of the skyscrapers are hidden in the cloudy sky, the humidity in the air calling for rain at any second. Guan Shan rushes his way, not really wanting to get caught in the rain coming down at any moment. It’s Saturday night, a dinner night for him and He Tian, and today they’re cooking at He Tian’s apartment. Unusually, there’s not even one message from He Tian so Guan Shan has decided to take the matters into his own hands, selfishly choosing only his favourites on tonight’s menu. He uses, of course, He Tian’s credit card to pay. He’s given it to him to use on their dinner nights. Guan Shan does all the cooking, so He Tian oh so gentlemanly said he should at least let him pay for the ingredients. Damn right he should, Guan Shan recalls their talk in a rather good mood, picking up a little bit better meat, not feeling sorry at all for spending someone else’s money. It’s a heavy shopping bag, couple beers added on the list to enjoy a drink on a Saturday night after a long day at work. Cooking dinner makes him relax though, so he doesn’t really mind doing this even after 9 hours at work. By chance he manages to avoid the rain, the heavy shower starting to fall right after he makes it inside He Tian’s apartment building. He rides the elevator up, watching through the glass windows as the grey city drowns in the rain. After a rather long ride up, he picks the shopping bag from his feet and heads for He Tian’s door. He rings the doorbell even though He Tian always tells him to just use the door code and come in. Usually the door opens right away and He Tian greets him with that dumb smile of his, but for some reason today it’s all silent. Another unusual event added on the day.

Guan Shan wonders if He Tian is actually busy elsewhere.

Against his usual manners, he decides to just barge in, it’s what He Tian always tells him to do after all. After five beeps on the door key panel the light shows green and he brings his hand on the door handle, the lock opening and darkness greeting him.

And something else.

Definitely something else.

F...Fuck?!

Guan Shan’s legs are glued on the floor, he can’t move an inch. It’s seeping from the small opening of the door, calling for him like an invisible temptation, messing up his senses and ridding his head from any clarity.

It’s him.

He Tian.

All he can think about is He Tian.

His breath is already hard on his lips, chest rising and falling like he’s run a marathon. His rising pulse invites sweat on his skin, the incredible, seducing, familiar scent invading every part of his body. He gulps down, giving his head a shake or two. It’s – It’s, he’s... What?

He’s not really sure what’s going on anymore, then again, he knows exactly what’s going on. He picks up the shopping bag that dropped on the floor, shaky legs underneath taking a step, and another, three and four, before he stands in the darkness, right hand on the doorknob behind his back and he pulls it toward him. And it locks. And he’s consumed.

Guan Shan is in daze. He’s in the kitchen and he crams the whole shopping bag inside the fridge, even in this state he’s not stupid enough to let fine food spoil. Once he’s gotten rid of the food, he decides it’s time for his clothes. He pulls down his jacket zipper, the outerwear left on the kitchen chair, his t-shirt next, dropped on the back of the couch. The fly of his pants is somewhat hard to pull down with how much hard he is already. But he manages, and throws them on the couch as well, socks landing somewhere on the hardwood floor. His boxers are the last piece to go, thrown in the corner of He Tian’s bedroom. In his naked glory he heads where the captivating, alluring scent is the strongest, finding a naked figure crawled in the sheets of He Tian’s huge bed. Good. He didn’t feel like stripping off anymore clothes. He’s sane enough to backtrack a little to dig through He Tian’s drawer and grab a condom or two, finally heading for the origin of everything. The bed screams goal in his head and he feels things already happening on his backside. He’s actually anticipating, actually expecting for what’s to come. He’s so damn horny, and fuck, he admits he’s actually _craving_ for He Tian’s touch already.

He can’t believe it’s once again him initiating sex between them.

The heavy rain rages against the huge windows, the windows covered in continuous waterfalls. Guan Shan can’t understand how He Tian can still sleep. He leans on the bed, condoms dropped on the sheets and his knee weighs the bed down slightly.

He Tian awakens from his slumber, face buried in his pillow, finally having been able to fall asleep after countless troubles from his lower body. He feels the mattress move a little, an instant alarm on his mind and an electric spike on his skin as someone’s hand land on his calf. Rut or not, he’s ready to give a life threatening kick to anyone daring to invade his home, and his bed on top of all, but the hint of familiar scent in the air tells him this visit might actually be a pleasant one. He ends up moaning in the sheets instead, thinking it’s probably just another wild, delirious delusion as the hand caresses further on his leg, winding up on the back of his thigh. The fingertips are hot on his skin and he’s immediately in shivers, shivers that run strong through his back and spark a rather nice twitch in his cock. A hand boldly gropes his ass and another sultry moan drop from his lips. The bed sinks a little as more weight is added on it and a body straddles his lower back, ass pressing on ass. It’s obvious there’s no clothing covering anything. The press of hands bend the mattress near his head and warm chest hugs against his back, hot breath landing on his shoulder, and lips and something wetter taste his skin. Satisfied sighs fill the quiet room, the soft kisses turning into a strong suck on his back. _That’s_ definitely going to leave a mark. Or would. If this wasn’t a dream. The idea of Guan Shan maybe actually wanting to mark him excites He Tian, he wants Guan Shan to feel a little possessive over him too. The kisses turn light again and travel on his skin, sensual hum and heavy breath lingering on his nape. A tongue tastes his skin, teeth graze ever so lightly, a quiet sigh and an inhale taking in his scent, and He Tian shudders at it all. A quiet groan escapes him and he tries to rub his trapped erection in the sheets. It feels so good, it feels so amazing. This dream is everything he wants and so much more. There’s a rough breath in his hair before teeth grab his left earlobe gently, a lick of tongue following. He Tian lets out mumbled hum of satisfaction. And a voice barely above a whisper, filled with such lust and desperation calls his name right there next to his ear.

“...He Tian...”

On that instant his eyes fly open, left hand gripping on a wrist he thought was just a mere dream, only a mirage of his dreamlands. A whine travels past Guan Shan’s startled features, He Tian taking few seconds to comprehend there actually is a person invading his most personal space, and he’s very naked, very hot and bothered, and that the hard on poking on his back is actually very, very real. Guan Shan sits on top of him, and it still makes no sense in He Tian’s head that he’s actually there. But as he turns to lie on his back and Guan Shan gives him some space to do so, the kisses that all of a sudden take his lips, devour him in such a senseless way, slowly manage to convince him otherwise. And the fact that he’s already holding Guan Shan’s cock in his hand definitely has him believing, the sigh of pleasure between their mouths heavy and muffling. A hand pumps his length as well, the touches on his skin like fire he’s been waiting for since last night. And damn, it’s all so good. It makes his breath stop for a short second or two, eyes closing as he grips Guan Shan’s cock while he shoots his cum on Guan Shan’s fingers. Fuck, it’s bliss greater than he can ever bring to himself and he selfishly keeps wanting more, needing more, body hungry and awaken for this newfound pleasure. Damn, he wants Guan Shan so much. He opens his eyes and sees all the desire in Guan Shan’s, feels all the desire on his roaming touches, his sweet yet spicy scent invading every corner of his bedroom, and fuck, it’s a demanding thirst he absolutely craves for. Yes, more. Give me _more._

He wastes not a second as he flips Guan Shan underneath him, hungry lips discovering his abdomen and feverishly travelling lower, a switch turned on in him the very instant he realizes his redhead is actually very present in his bed. The low whines and moans turn him on and he wraps the leaking cock in the heat of his mouth. A cry of pleasure echoes in the room as he goes up and down the length, hands caressing and gripping the firm muscles of Guan Shan’s legs. A hand pulls his hair and his tongue circles the tip of the cock, and he licks along the length in a long steady lick. He feels the tremble in Guan Shan’s legs, his own cock painfully hard again. He kisses the thigh next to his cheek, giving it a bite before he sucks on Guan Shan’s balls, a deep intake of air informing him he’s not the only one going crazy in this room. He can smell the slick oozing from Guan Shan’s hole right next to his face, and it’s turning all his coherent thoughts into a mad mess. He wants to fuck him so hard. He sucks the cock again, fingers finding the wettest part in the body underneath him and he inserts two, curses quiet and colorful in the room as Guan Shan cums deep in He Tian’s throat. After he’s sure he’s got every drop he lets the still half hard cock go and concentrates on his fingers, three digits in and out, the wet noises they make unbearable hot to listen, He Tian feels just the sounds alone are going to make him cum again. He scissors his fingers, listening, watching, feeling the body underneath him grow impatient. He gets the hint and removes his fingers, his dazed eyes taking in the awaiting body.

A second or five minutes, he’s not sure, but he’s holding on the thighs, positioning himself to finally bury himself in the heat of his red. He’s not going to wait this time around, cock deep with the first push and their low moans mix in the darkness. He pulls out and pushes back in, rhythm picking up as he steadies his hold on Guan Shan’s legs. He Tian watches Guan Shan’s hand fly above his head and grip the pillow for some support. His eyes are shut tightly, teeth biting on his lower lip. He Tian changes his angle slightly and Guan Shan’s mouth falls open, sigh passing his lips and he finally opens his eyes to look back at him. He Tian desperately wants to kiss him, hold his body closer and he stops abruptly, his hands searching and pulling Guan Shan’s arms and He Tian guides him on his lap. He wraps his hands behind Guan Shan’s lean but muscular torso, He Tian’s swift and out of breath ‘do whatever you want’ clearly unnecessary as Guan Shan is already making himself more comfortable on his lap, feet straddling his sides and arms around his shoulder as he builds up a moderate pace riding him. Guan Shan’s cock slaps on his abdomen with each movement, and He Tian finally finds his lips to have kiss. He pulls his lower lip teasingly, a surprised cry in Guan Shan’s throat as He Tian takes a hold of the hard, leaking cock bouncing between them. He goes in for a proper kiss, tongue tasting and searching for even greater pleasure. One turns into two, three, five, he just can’t get enough. His hands travel to Guan Shan’s hips, the need of air finally making the redhead pull away and turn his head away. He Tian’s mouth desperately needs some action and he discovers Guan Shan’s neck but manages only one nibble, the pull in his hair tearing him away. He disapproves of Guan Shan’s actions and holds his hips, forcibly pushing his cock deep in instead of the soft rocking that’s been going on. The sharp moan he’s rewarded with is all worth it, the annoyed push that makes him fall on his back just bringing out more of his mischievousness. He lifts Guan Shan’s hips, slamming back inside in the heat, making them both tremble out of pure bliss. He does it again, Guan Shan’s body falling to lay on top of his, the pace needy and delirious as he keeps rocking his length in and out as he holds Guan Shan’s hips still. He feels out of his right mind, the need to release closer and closer as their bodies melt to each other. Guan Shan’s chest heaves in heavy breaths against his own. His scent is so strong, nape almost right next to his mouth, served to him like a fine meal on a plate. He bites down where the side of his neck meets his collarbones and he feels Guan Shan’s body shudder on top of him. A moan falls right on top of his ear and cum, wet and sticky mix with all the sweat between their bodies. The slick feeling and heavy panting next to his ear are extremely satisfying and He Tian bites down again, a low groan vibrating underneath his teeth. He stills his movements, cock buried all the way inside Guan Shan and he rides his orgasm yet again. It’s so amazing, such a fucking ecstasy he’s not sure who he is anymore. He finally eases his grip, arm wounding around Guan Shan’s waist to hold him there. Guan Shan doesn’t move an inch and they collect their breaths.

He Tian feels spent. Yet so full of energy.

It’s incredible.

And he can smell it so clearly now. His rut has definitely awakened Guan Shan’s heat.

Therefore, he’s sure...

Sure that Guan Shan wants more as well.

He switches their positions, his cock falling free from Guan Shan’s depths. He looks down, not sure when he’s managed to put a condom on. Good move on his behalf though, he thinks as he gets rid of it, half lidded eyes following his each action, watching closely as he rolls on a new one on his already almost hard erection. He looms over the figure underneath him, dark eyes taking in brown ones. A hand winds up behind his nape, pulling him down in a sloppy kiss.

The rain runs down the windows throughout the night, the glass foggy until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think?
> 
> I’ve been uninspired for the longest time ever, I’ve really wanted to write but been unable to come up with anything at all, thinking is this it? Am I done with writing? Idk. So I started with something, just with tiny bit of something and this was born. I wanted to write from He Tian’s point of view (which I actually find harder than Guan Shan’s), for this chapter it felt necessary. And writing this was a huge struggle, took days when I usually write everything in one go! Where’s the damn flow?! But it’s finally finished and so freaking horny, please let me know what you think! I hope the flow of the text is good and that there are not too many mistakes. I’m dying for some feedback in here, so please leave a comment down below. Thank you for taking the time to read this far!


End file.
